The sand shield cracks
by sakura27
Summary: On a strictly professional visit to the sand village sakura shows a little kindness toward garra. When garra notices the kindness she showed he garra takes it the wrong way and falls in love with her can he tell her how he feels
1. shes here

The sun was bright so bright the sand with sparkling from his office the kazakage looked out the window suddenly his assistant ran into the office. Lord kazakage the ambassador for medical ninjutu has arrived in the village. Send her in. Yes Lord kazakage. Sakura walked in what the gaara said sakura. Gaara turned around Long time no see sakura but where is tusnade. While the hokage has a busy scegele running the village so she sent me. she trainheed me and taught me everything she knew. While it's a good thing you came sakura because I have something to tell you I knew you were a good medic when you healed my leg so I trust in your skills. Thank you Lord kazakage I'll do my best. No need to be so formal just call me garra. You got it gaara. I won't let you down. I'll show you where you will be staying come on. Gaara and sakura walked down the hall garra opened the door to his room since the guest room is being used you will stay in my room for the time being. Sakura sought to herself is he coming onto me. maybe he is then she remembered that garra once said I love only myself! probably not. Garra then said. I'll have them bring in a cot for me. Sakura then sought maybe he has changed or maybe it's just hospitality. That night garra was working late sakura came in and gaara then said you should get some sleep. Sakura said your hospitality has been good the least I can do is stay here I brought you a blanket. Garra blushed no one ever showed him kindness like this except for the people who worked for him butt only because they were afraid of him and his powers. That's very nice of you sakura gaara then stood up and walked over to sakura and gave her a hug and said thank you. Garra pulled up a chair next to his sakura took a seat next to garra put the blanket over garra after five hours had past gaara had noticed that sakura had fallen asleep on his shoulder garra blushed again and decided to let her sleep. Garra then took the blanket and draped it over sakura's shoulder it was already on his shoulder then decided that since to put her head on his lap. maybe he could show love to another. Then fell asleep the next morning sakura woke up she noticed her head was on garra's lap. she got up she hadn't noticed it when she was aslep butt he actually had a boner and then gaara woke up good morning sakura he said. I woke up on your lap as soon as I got up I noticed you had a Boner. Garra blushed again all right you found out your kindness turned me on plus when I had looked down to see how you're where doing I saw that your breasts were big. Sakura blushed then got up to go to work. remembering this visit was strictly professional.

That's the first chapter hope you liked it more coming soon please comment


	2. The hostage

**That morning**

Sakura spent the entire morning preparing her speech conference tamari came in to tell sakura that everyone is waiting for you in the conference room. Ok just let me organize my speech and I'll bring it to the conference room which one was it in again Tamari let out a sigh and said its conference room number one. Thinks Tamari I will be there in 10 minutes . Meanwhile in the sound village Orochimaru is planning to kidnap sakura from the sand village and hold her ransom while his men invaded the leaf village Sasuke would watch her while Orochimaru and kabuto lead the attack. We understand the orders now let's get this mission underway said kabuto and Sasuke will go straight be sent out to the sand village to the receive sakura come right back here when you've got her. Kabuto me and you will wait here and do we need to get back we will write a ransom note. Understood both Sasuke and kabuto replied now get her Orochimaru. Sasuke set out on his mission to kidnap sakura from the sand village.

**At the conference**

Sakura was giving her presentation on medicinal practices in the leaf village during the conference she went over treatment procedures prescription medication how to treat the wounded when you're on a mission and over-the-counter medication and treatment after surgery when you treat your wounded when you were on a mission you should always bring a first aid kit on every mission you else should bring antidotes for all types of poison and paralysis if you can't head back take all your wounded at a hospital in an allied village at have person stay with the wounded in the middle of her speech at a man crashed through a window using his shrigan he made everyone fall asleep sasuke w why are you doing this sasuke just turned around and used his shrigan to knock her out. Collapsing into his arms he placed her on the ground scooped her up and escaped.

**At the sound village**

Sasuke just set her down on a bed he carefully examined a unconscious sakura now that I think of that she's kind a hot and sexy maybe I can use her to thought. After killing Itatchi a week to go He had nothing left to do but restore his clan. Itatchi died at my hands I have avenged my clan I will talk to Orochimaru later now I have to do my job and guard the hostage no matter how hot and sexy she is I have to stay professional still killing her would be a waste he thought they noticed a pitched tent in his pants but first things first I've got to get rid of this boner. Taking off his pants and boxers he grabbed a bucket of cold water and splashed it all over his Boner dried himself off with a towel and put his boxers and pants back on pulled up a chair and guarded his hostage. Five hours later Orochimaru came in only to find Sasuke with a Boner Orochimaru laughed evilly you can fuck her later and started riding a ransom note a minute later he called kabuto in. Take this and send it by hawk I wrote two send one to the leaf and one to the sand.


End file.
